Effet Miroir
by Yuuki Takia
Summary: Draco vient de rompre avec Harry et court à travers le château pour lui échapper. - 7ième année à Poudlard, je ne prend pas en compte le 6ième et 7ième tomes.


_Voilà mon premier OS sur Harry Potter. Naturellement, tous les personnages présents dans ce OS appartiennent à J.K Rowling._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira. Sur-ce, Bonne Lecture._

* * *

C'est difficile d'essayer d'échapper à l'homme que l'on aime alors que l'ont vient de rompre. Surtout quand l'homme que l'on aime se prénomme Harry Potter. Quoi qu'il arrive, que je sois plus rapide que lui ou non ? Il me retrouvera facilement et rapidement sans que je sache comment.

L'une des raisons au fait que j'ai rompu avec lui est qu'il fait beaucoup de choses dans mon dos. Pourquoi il le fait ? Quand il le fait ? Et, dans ces moments où je suis dans l'ignorance totale, je me demande s'il m'aime vraiment. Si, pour lui, je suis vraiment son petit ami. Si, finalement, il se joue de moi. Trop de « si » qui font que je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

Une autre raison à cette rupture : notre trop grande différence. Il a été élevé par des moldus avec le strict minimum, ayant pour éducation celle proche d'un esclave. Quant à moi, j'ai été élevé dans la noblesse sorcière avec plus que le nécessaire et ayant pour éducation celle du futur héritier des Malfoy. Lui est un courageux et généreux Gryffondor, et moi, je suis un froussard et égoïste Serpentard. Il est l'Elu, le Survivant, et je suis le fils de Mangemort. Tout porte à nous opposer. En cela, j'ai beaucoup de mal à dire ce que je ressens et Harry me le reproche souvent. Alors nous finissons par nous disputer.

Puis, il y a le fait qu'il ne me consacre pas assez de temps à mon goût. Il passe beaucoup de temps avec ses amis et dans le bureau du Directeur, et comme nous sommes en 7ième année à Poudlard, nous passons tous deux beaucoup de temps dans nos études. Alors, bien entendu, cela laisse peu de temps pour nous et notre couple en paie les frais.

J'ai essayé de faire comprendre à Harry que notre couple est en danger, mais il n'y a rien à faire. Même la nuit, il ne reste pas à mes côtés. Par cela, une question revient souvent : suis-je désirable à ses yeux ?

Trop de questions et d'hésitations qui ont fait que je me suis demandé si continuer cette relation en vaut vraiment la peine. J'aime Harry, du plus profond de mon cœur. Mais je ne supporte pas cette situation.

Voilà pourquoi je viens de rompre. Voilà pourquoi maintenant je le fuis. Voilà pourquoi je me retrouve dans une pièce du château que je ne connaissais pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Cette pièce est vaste et de grandes colonnes de pierre forment un chemin jusqu'à une forme haute couverte d'un vieux tissu. Mes pieds me porte jusqu'au bout du chemin et je retire le tissu froid qui laisse place à un miroir poussiéreux.

Je fais partir la poussière du miroir à l'aide d'un sort et j'observe le reflet qu'il me renvoie. Le regard de mon reflet est tout sauf celui que j'aborde réellement. Il est joyeux, tendre et amoureux.

Je remarque alors qu'un bras passe autour de mes épaules : le bras d'Harry. Son expression est la même que celle de mon reflet avec, en plus, un sourire éblouissant.

Qu'est-ce que ce miroir ? Et pourquoi me montre-t-il cela ? J'avoue avoir peur d'un coup. Pour ce que cela peut vouloir dire. Pour trop aimer ce que je vois. Pour vouloir y voir encore et encore, sans jamais m'en lasser.

« C'est le miroir du Rised » me dit une voix dans mon dos.

Cette voix chaude, rassurante, envoutante : la voix d'Harry. Je le regarde dans le miroir, mais ce n'est plus le même. Son regard est triste et ses bras reposent le long de son corps.

Comprenant qu'Harry m'a enfin retrouvé et que le miroir s'est joué de moi, je baisse la tête, triste. Je m'éloigne du miroir, et d'Harry par la même occasion, et soupire.

« Ce miroir montre ce qu'une personne désir le plus. Pour l'homme le plus heureux au monde, il n'offre qu'un effet miroir. »

Je me retourne vers Harry, un regard interrogateur lui étant adressé. Mais il ne me regarde pas. Il regarde le miroir et sourit tristement, une main caressant la vitre. Que voit-il ?

Puis je me rends compte soudain ce qu'il a dit. Ce que je désir le plus … c'est … Lui ?

« J'ai découvert ce miroir lors de ma première année à Poudlard. Il me montrait, moi et mes parents. J'avais passé des nuits entières à contempler ce reflet. Jusqu'à ce que Dumbledor ne le découvre et m'interdise de revenir ici. Cependant, je ne savais pas qu'il était encore là. »

Harry me regarde alors avec un doux sourire et un regard rêveur.

« Aujourd'hui, ce que je vois est totalement différent.

-Et … que vois-tu ?

-Je me vois, riant aux éclats. Une petite fille, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris comme les tiens, dans les bras, sourit en se tenant fermement à mon cou. Tu es là, toi aussi. Fidèle à toi-même. Tes cheveux sont cependant plus longs qu'aujourd'hui et tu souris tendrement. Dans tes bras, il y a un bébé. Un garçon si j'en juge par ses vêtements. Il a les cheveux aussi blonds que les tiens. Il dort alors que tu le berces doucement.

-Tu …

-Je ne te mens pas Draco. C'est réellement ce que je vois. C'est réellement ce que je désir le plus en ce moment. Vivre avec toi, fonder une famille, être le plus heureux des hommes pour que ce miroir ne fasse plus qu'un effet miroir pour moi. Mais j'ai peur …

-De quoi as-tu peur ?

-De ce que je te cache depuis le début pour ne pas que tu souffre.

-C'est en me cachant ces choses que je souffre.

-Je sais, et je m'en veux énormément pour ça. Je t'aime Draco, beaucoup.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne le dis rien ? Ne suis-je pas assez digne de confiance ?

-Loin de là ! Je te confierai ma vie s'il le fallait !

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter. Et, je pensais que je restais distant, tu ne t'attacherais pas trop à moi …

-Harry, je t'aime depuis bien avant que l'on se mette ensemble ! Tu le sais ! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout cela ?

-Je peux ne pas survivre à la Guerre.

-Comme n'importe quelle personne qui s'engage dans cette Guerre

-Non. Je suis celui qui a été désigné par un Prophétie pour vaincre Voldemort ou pour mourir de sa main. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse le vaincre. »

Mon cœur rate plusieurs battements à cette annonce. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi l'homme que j'aime ?

Sans m'en rendre compte, une larme roule sur ma joue. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'un sanglot sorte de ma bouche et que deux bras puissant m'attirent contre un torse chaud et rassurant. J'y déverse mon chagrin, mes peurs, mes souffrances en un torrent de larmes. Je m'agrippe à la cape de mon amour et murmure son prénom en une litanie sans fin.

« C'est pour cela que je ne voulais rien te dire. Je ne voulais pas que tu pleure… »

Il me serre plus fort contre lui, me couvrant ainsi de tout son amour. Mes larmes finissent par ne plus couler et je détache légèrement de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« C'est aussi pour ça que tu ne dors pas avec moi ?

-En quelque sorte. Je passe beaucoup de temps à m'entrainer pour pouvoir le vaincre définitivement, et pour que nous puissions enfin vivre heureux tous les deux.

-Alors, tu fais tout cela pour moi ?

-Oui. Tous les efforts que je fournis depuis que nous sommes ensembles, c'est pour toi. Pour nous. Pour notre futur. Parce que je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Harry. »

Je me redresse sur la pointe des pieds pour quémander un baiser qu'il m'offre avec amour et tendresse. C'est un baisser à la fois désespéré mais aussi rempli de promesses.

« Draco ?

-Oui ?

-Pour ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure … et bien … tu souhaites toujours rompre ?

-Non. Je veux profiter de chaque instant avec toi. »

Il soupire de soulagement et dit :

« J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre !

-Moi aussi j'ai eu peur. Ne me cache plus rien Harry !

-Je te le promets. »

Il dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres et sourit.

« Harry ?

-Oui mon ange ?

-Ce que j'ai vu dans le miroir vient de se réaliser.

-Ah ?

-Oui. Ton regard plein d'amour et de tendresse posé sur moi. Tes bras m'entourant chaleureusement. Ton sourire éblouissant me rassurant. Ça, c'est que je désire. Et pour toujours.

-Draco … »

Des larmes de bonheur coulent alors sur ses joues et il me serre fortement dans ses bras en riant aux éclats.

« Mais, si tu veux des enfants, Harry, il faut que tu gagne cette Guerre et que tu me revienne vivant. Compris ?

-Oui mon ange.

-Et que tu dormes avec moi toutes les nuits à partir de ce jour.

-Depuis le temps que je rêve de dormir dans tes bras. »

Je rougis et me mord la lèvre inférieure.

« Harry … pour avoir des enfants … il faut aussi que … que tu me fasses l'amour …

-Oh ! Avec plaisir mon ange. »

Parfois, un simple miroir magique peut nous guider vers l'accomplissement de nos vœux les plus profonds.

La suite de cette histoire, je ne vous la conterai pas. Car elle n'appartient qu'à Harry et moi. Mais sachez une chose : chaque matin lorsque je me regarde dans le miroir du Rised qui se trouve dans notre chambre, je ne vois que mon reflet. Pour moi, il n'a plus qu'un effet miroir.


End file.
